


Body Swap

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [21]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Fuckyeahdarcylewis 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 27<br/>Body Swap<br/>30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy Lewis X Logan (Wolverine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, second to last story for this challenge.

Body Swap

30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

Darcy Lewis X Logan (Wolverine)

xXx

The x-men were at Stark Tower asking for help in locating a mutant among the SI staff known as Mesmero. Apparently said mutant had used his mental powers to change his appearance and only thanks to cerebro were they able to track him to the tower. 

"While he may look different to most people here in the tower, we should not be affected by him." Professor X explained.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"He cannot use his powers on someone from a distance, he needs to initiate the connecting with a clear line of sight on someone."

"Which means you all shouldn't be affected so long as he doesn't sneak up on you." 

"Exactly." Jean replied. 

"Alright then, how do you find him without tipping him off?" Bucky asked.

"Employee photos." A voice piped up from the doorway. They all turned to find Darcy, Pepper right behind her. "All our employees are required to have a photo on record." She explained. "I assume he can't change a machines perception of him right?" She asked professor X. 

"That's correct."

"Then the camera would have picked up what he really looks like. We go through the photos and figure out who he's pretending to be." 

"Works for me. Jarvis pull up all employee files." Tony ordered. A moment later one of the projected screens was filled with personnel photos. 

The teams got to work while Darcy scooted off to the side to fiddle with her tablet. A few minutes later she felt someone come to stand beside her as she worked, the familiar scent of pine and cigar wafting around her. "Hello Logan." She greeted without looking up. 

"Darcy, fancy meetin' you here." She did look up at him at that. 

"Disappointed?" She questioned. He smirked.

"Not at all. Didn't really think about ever runnin' into you again." 

"Yeah, I guess I did have the advantage there." She smiled. 

"You knew who I was all along?" She chuckled. 

"I hacked SHIELD when I was nine. I recognized you from their 'Do Not Approach' list." He shook his head.

"Your lack of self-preservation skills is astounding kid." 

"I'm a Stark, what do you expect?" 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up." Tony's voice cut through their conversation. Until then neither had noticed he was watching them. "Do you two know each other?" All eyes were on them, but before they could reply Jarvis interrupted.

"The man you have identified is currently in his cubicle on the forty-third floor." 

xXx

Finding and catching Mesmero turned out to be the easy part. Keeping him locked up however, that proved to be a bit of a challenge. 

The x-men were spending the night with Mesmero locked away in one of The Avenger's holding cells. Unfortunately, somehow Mesmero found a way out of the cell without Jarvis or anyone else noticing and then found his way into the private Avenger's floors. He moved around for nearly an hour until he ran into trouble in the kitchen.

"Alright, so you’re tellin' me your Stark's daughter, who has somehow managed to remain completely secret from the public for twenty-five years?"

"That about sums it up." He shook his head. 

"That's... Well not all that surprising with the way he use to carry on." She laughed. Before she could reply, a throat cleared behind them. They turned to find Tony and Pepper. 

"Hey dad." She greeted. 

"Baby girl." He replied before turning an accusing look on Logan. "Wolverine." Darcy rolled her eyes. "You guys never did answer my question. How exactly do you know each other?"

"Not that it matters, but we met in New Mexico." Darcy explained. 

"Uh huh, just randomly? You just randomly met in New Mexico."

"That's what I said." She added noticing Logan look from Tony to the living room beyond the main door. "What's wrong?" She asked him. Tony's attention was now on Logan too. 

"If Mesmero got out Jarvis would now right?" Logan asked.

"Sure, he's monitoring him in his cell." Tony replied. 

"Yeah, well how does a guy who can't trick machines go unnoticed in a tower run by an AI?" At that Logan headed for the door, sniffing at the air. 

"Logan?" He heard behind him as Darcy and Tony chased after him. "What's wrong?"

"I can smell him all over this floor." 

"That's not possible." Tony scowled. "Jarvis, where is Mesmero?" There was an unusually long pause. 

"I... Do not know sir. He is not in his cell; however I never detected him leaving." 

"Son of a... Jarvis alert the team." Tony ordered, heading back to the kitchen where he left his tablet. He called over his shoulder. "Darcy get to the penthouse and stay with Pepper, now!"

Darcy huffed turning back to Logan. "You get kidnapped once and he never lets you live it down." Logan shook his head.

"Do what he... Get down!" 

xXx

The darkness lifted slowly and Darcy couldn't honestly say she remembered it ever descending on her in the first place. She groaned confused by the clearly masculine sound of her voice. "What the hell?" She heard Logan complain. 

"I was just wondering that myself." Her own voice sounded. The problem being, she hadn't said it. 

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up abruptly, her center of balance thrown off. Her eyes immediately met the familiar form of her own body at the end of the hospital bed. 

"Whoa." She said in the deep timbre of Logan's voice. "Damn my voice it sexy." The predatory smirk on her own face was pretty awesome. "What happened?" 

"Mesmero switched our minds." Logan explained. 

"Seriously, what is this, a cliché fanfiction?" 

"It could be worse." Rogue spoke up from behind Logan. "It could be permanent." 

"You should switch back automatically by tomorrow morning." Jean explained. "Mesmero isn't powerful enough to keep up a switch like that for a long time." 

"I suppose that could be construed as good news." She replied swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing. "Wow."

"What's wrong?" Tony asked clearly distressed by everything. She turned to Logan in her body. "I never noticed how short you were before now." The growl that came out of her as everyone laughed didn't hold the same intimidating quality It would have had Logan been in his own body.

xXx

"I swear how do you function." Logan groused. 

"What are you talking about?"

"You're so out of shape. How do you not pass out from exhaustion? How have you not had a heart attack with all the greasy processed foods you eat?" 

"I didn't hear you complaining all those years ago in New Mexico." She sent him a pointed look. 

"I wasn't exactly focused on your eating habits that night." He chuckled. "There were much more pressing matters if I remember correctly."

"Oh you remember correctly." 

"Please stop." Tony groaned his forehead against the table. Bucky and Clint were doubled over trying to stop the laughter but failing miserably. 

"Hey I don't know why you’re complaining. I distinctly remember walking into our kitchen in Malibu to find a half-naked woman rummaging through the cabinets. At least you never walked in on one of my overnighters."

Tony's head popped up. "Now wait just a minute. When the hell did that happen?"

"June fourth 2004." Pepper cut in with hesitation. "I remember because she actually tried to blackmail me."

"Really?" Tony smoothed out his goatee. "What'd ya give her?"

"Nothing, I simply informed her that an attempt to further her career with anything she may or may not have witnessed would bring the entire weight of Stark Industries down on her head crush what little reputation she already had." 

"You scare me." Clint said seriously. Bucky just nodded his agreement. 

The next morning all was quiet in the tower, that is until a certain Billionaire was heard screaming about his eyes and being scared for life. 

One could only imagine why.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next  
> Day 29 (Which really means later today)  
> Clothing Sharing  
> Darcy/Logan (Wolverine)


End file.
